Undercovers Again
by tivafan-01
Summary: What happens when Ziva is sent undercover and Tony learns he won't be playing her 'husband' Who is? Tensions rise and jealousy mounts as Tony is forced to watch Ziva play 'housewife'to someone else. TIVA!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Undercovers... Again

Chapter: 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: So... This was a new idea (at least I don't think anyone else has ever done it.) I hope that you will enjoy it and I ask that you please review and tell me whether or not I should continue because I'm not so sure about this story. (You can tell me it sucks, I'm okay with that.) So, this is my fourth fanfic, and I have really enjoyed writing the past three. I love hearing back from you guys and knowing if I'm doing a good job or not so please review and I hope you enjoy!  


* * *

Tony groaned as he looked at the large stack of paperwork that lay in front of him.

He glanced at his watch and realized that only an hour had passed since he started working on it. Looking up to see the bullpen empty of everyone but him, Tony stood up, grinning. He slowly made his way over to Ziva's desk where he snickered to himself as he removed any office supplies she could threaten him with.

Picking them all up, Tony quickly hid them in his desk, then sat down and waited for his partner to return. When she did, Tony was patient enough to let her sit down before he threw a crumpled piece of paper together.

Ziva glared at him, "I do not think Gibbs will want you crumpling your paperwork Tony."

Tony merely grinned, "Then it's a good thing I crumpled yours."

Ziva quickly unfolded the wad of paper and noticed her _finished _report.

Glaring at Tony she growled, "You will regret this."

Tony shook his head, "Don't think I will Zee-vah," He dragged her name out to aggravate her further, "I mean, what are you going to do? Kill me with a paperclip, 'cause I had to 'borrow' a couple of those while you were gone and I'm afraid there aren't any left."

He grinned with child-like glee, happy that he was able to outsmart the sneaky Mossad officer.

Ziva shot him a deadly glare as she realized what he'd done, but an evil smirk appeared when she glanced at her desk. Tony's face contorted to shock and fear when she lifted up a single paperclip.

"I guess you forgot one…" She replied, "Now what was it you were saying?"

"Uh... Listen Zee it was a joke!" He began as Ziva slowly walked towards him. "I mean… It won't happen again! I'm sorry! Uh…"

Ziva was now standing in front of him, she leaned in closely and Tony gulped. Her gaze met his and suddenly all his fear was gone, replaced by the thought of what it would be like to kiss her.

Tony couldn't help but drop his gaze a little to her lips, he didn't even notice the way hers did the same. Both of their eyes' flicked back to the others' at the same time and Tony couldn't help but notice the amusement in hers.

"So you thought you could outsmart me, yes?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Tony gulped, "Uh…" He looked around the room for any excuse, "Hey Boss!"

His trick worked and Ziva backed up quickly, "Gibbs." She nodded, then realized what Tony had done.

She once-again focused her attention on Tony, "Trying to trick me again?" Ziva shook her head slowly from side to side, "This was not your brightest idea Tony…"

She stepped menacingly towards him, and Tony glanced nervously towards the elevator, willing Gibbs to return.

To his surprise, the elevator doors opened Gibbs stepped out—but he wasn't alone. With him was Deputy Director of Mossad, Eli David and who Tony recognized to be Michael Rivken.

Tony's back straightened and Ziva turned around to see what he was looking at. The shock was clear on her face as she registered who the visitors were.

"Aba? Michael?" She questioned, confusion evident in her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"My daughter!" Eli David greeted Ziva with a kiss on each cheek. "I have come to America on business, but Michael will explain this to you while I speak with Director Vance."

Ziva was still confused but nodded, "Yes Aba."

Eli stepped away from her and immediately turned his attention towards Michael. "Michael! Stay here with Ziva and explain to her what is going on."

Michael nodded and made his way towards Ziva as Gibbs and Eli David disappeared into Vance's office.

"Ziva!" Michael greeted her warmly.

"Michael." Ziva acknowledged her former partner coldly, but he didn't seem to notice.

"It is so good to see you again! Now, your father wants me to explain what is happening."

Ziva nodded, and then took a step small away from Michael. Tony felt his anger rise as Michael purposefully brushed against Ziva's shoulder as he passed her and leaned on her desk.

Michael subtly checked Ziva out, causing Tony to tighten his fists, then began explaining the reason he was there.

"Mossad has been watching a man by the name of Isaac Malech. He is wanted for numerous chargers, including the murder of a Mossad officer. Whenever we get close to catching him, Malech disappears. This is why Director David has decided that it is necessary to put his best officers on the case. We have received word from a reliable source that Malech is here in America, and Ziva is to work with us to help catch him."

Ziva nodded, knowing that if her father wanted her on the case, catching the man was of a high priority. Tony, however, didn't understand, "So why is NCIS getting involved?"

Michael shook his head and looked at Tony as if he was speaking to a child, "Malech has a… vendetta against the marines ever since they killed his cousin three years ago, so we need a connection to the navy. Since Ziva is Mossad, but works at NCIS, she has the proper qualifications. She will be the only agent in the field while the rest of the team at NCIS will support _Mossad's_ lead in this case by gathering information."

Michael nodded at Tony dismissively and turned his attention towards Ziva, "You will be undercover, but the Director has managed to allow you to keep your cover and still turn up to work here everyday."

"So what is my cover?" Ziva questioned.

Tony felt his blood boil at the look Michael gave Ziva as he answered her question. "You are to be an intern here at NCIS, no one outside will be the wiser. You will be working under the name of Adina Trivash. 'You' have lived in the States for several years, but are new to this area, and have only recently moved here last week with your husband."

"Husband?" Ziva questioned and Michael nodded, he opened his mouth to explain further when Tony cut him off.

"Wait a minute, husband? I thought that Ziva was the only agent working in the field on this one?"

Michael looked at Tony. "She is."

Tony looked at Ziva, "But I'm her partner, who else is going to go undercover with her?"

Michael smirked, "I am her partner too, and since this is a _Mossad_ case, _I_ will go undercover as Ziva's husband."

* * *

**Dun dun dun.... I don't think this idea has ever been done before but it popped in my head. Also, I want you to know that this will be a Tiva fic, not Michael/Ziva.**

**I hope you like this idea and story, but if you don't tell me and I will stop writing it because to be honest I'm not sure if the story is worth being written, so let me know if you're interested in it, thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Undercovers... Again

Chapter: 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: Okay... Sorry it took me so long to update, but I really didn't have time to get started on the next chapter. This chapter is a little shorter, but that's because I was trying to get back into the flow of the story. I hope that you like it and am sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Wait a minute, husband? I thought that Ziva was the only agent working in the field on this one?"_

_Michael looked at Tony. "She is."_

_Tony looked at Ziva, "But I'm her partner, who else is going to go undercover with her?"_

_Michael smirked, "I am her partner too, and since this is a Mossad case, I will go undercover as Ziva's husband."

* * *

_"I am going undercover with _you?_" Ziva asked as she tried to cover up her shock.

Michael turned to her and smiled, making Tony's blood boil. "Yes love, your father has specified that it is to be the two of us that go undercover on this mission."

Ziva felt a sudden feeling of dread washed over her, yet she wasn't sure why. Instead of questioning her Fathers' choice however, Ziva simply nodded and mentioned having to talk to Abby and McGee to get fake ID's.

Michael smiled at her one more time and Ziva left the room without even bothering to look at Tony. She was afraid that if she did he'd be able to tell just how much she wished it was _him_ that she wanted to go undercover with.

Ziva stepped in the elevator and quickly pressed the 'down' button, she could feel Tony's gaze on her but refused to raise her eyes to meet his. Finally she sank against the elevator wall after the metal doors shut, closing her off from Tony's view.

In a way she was thankful that she wouldn't have to go undercover with Tony and risk falling for him even more, but another part of her just wanted to spend that extra time with him.

Ziva sighed as she slowly stood up and shook her head. _Why does this have to be so hard?_

~~~NCIS~~~

Tony couldn't help but stare as Ziva quickly excused herself from the room and headed towards Abby's lab. He didn't blame her, he wanted just as bad to leave… but he needed some questions answered first.

As soon as the elevator doors shut, blocking Ziva from his view, Tony turned and glared at Michael. He could feel his anger begin to bubble up inside him and jealousy shot through his veins at the sight.

Both men silently sized the other up and Michael grinned at the look on Tony's face. It was obvious to Michael just by watching Tony that he was in love with Ziva, however Michael was not willing to have any of that.

He fought back an evil smirk and instead replaced it with what appeared to be a genuine smile.

"I assume that you are Agent Anthony DiNozzo, I have read your file while being briefed on the case." He held out his hand and took pleasure in the way Tony was taken momentarily off guard.

Tony was a little confused by Michael's hospitality, but quickly got over his shock and shook the man's hand.

Michael smiled at Tony, noticing the way the other man had shaken his hand, but also aware of how the wary expression never left his face while looking at Michael.

"I assume that you would like to know why you were not put on this case." Michael stated and received a small nod from Tony, letting him know to continue.

Michael's smile grew bigger, "Well, it is for a number of reasons actually, reasons that not even your boss would argue with."

Tony's eyes widened a little as he wondered how Michael knew how much he was hoping Gibbs would protest and have Tony put on the case. Michael noticed this and allowed himself a small smirk, but quickly replaced it by his 'genuine' smile.

"You see, Agent DiNozzo… I have much more experience with undercover missions and am highly trained for just this kind of situation."

Michael looked at Tony and noted the anger in his eyes, running his tongue along the inside of his cheek, Michael continued. "It is not only the training though. The cover needs to be believable and Ziva and I make a much more convincing couple."

He paused for a minute and allowed himself a small smirk at Tony's expense. "It is simply not believable that Ziva would ever marry a man like you… anyone could tell by watching the two of you that she sees you as a brother, not a love interest."

Tony winced as he heard Michaels' words. The thought that Michael was lying never even crossed his mind as Tony's heart shattered.

Looking into the eyes of the American agent, Michael almost felt bad for his dishonesty… almost. He didn't allow himself to smirk at the other mans' misfortune as that would make his lie obvious. Instead, Michael slowly walked over to Ziva desk and sat down in her chair before driving the knife in Tony's heart a little deeper. "And… since Ziva and I are actually dating and know so much about each other, our cover will be very believable."

Tony closed his eyes in pain as the full understanding of Michael's words hit him. _Ziva sees me as a brother, nothing more._ As if that wasn't enough, she was _dating_ Michael.

Tony sighed, _why did she never mention their relationship?_

He thought back to a few months ago when Ziva made a mysterious trip to Israel. Until now, Tony was able to convince himself that Ziva had merely gone to visit friends and family. He'd been able to convince himself that the man in the picture he'd found on her desk was simply a cousin... Now he had to face the truth.

Ziva didn't love him, there was no chance of that. She thought of him to be like her _brother!_ Tony swallowed back the pain that came with the realization. Not only did she not care for him in the way he cared for her, Ziva was also dating someone else.

Tony opened his eyes and glared at Michael, his hatred for the man grew with every passing moment. _It's his fault._ Tony thought to himself, _It's all his fault!_

It took all of his strength for Tony to hold back the punch he so badly wanted to give to Michael. He was actually a little overwhelmed by the hatred he suddenly felt for the man.

Ziva chose that moment to walk back into the bullpen, she flashed Tony a smile and frowned as she noticed Michael in her seat. "Please move Michael, I have to study my undercover so I am ready for the case."

Michael nodded and slowly got up from Ziva's chair, his warning gaze never leaving Tony's as he did so.

Ziva didn't seem to notice as she sat down and sighed as she began reading a file describing her alias.

Looking at her, Tony felt his anger subside as quickly as it had come. His hatred for Michael stayed, but the bitterness that he'd felt while learning of their relationship rapidly turned into disappointment and the realization that he'd have to face the heartbreaking reality, _I don't have a chance with her.

* * *

_**I also want to thank you all for the amazing reviews! I loved hearing back from you and would appreciate some feedback for this chapter too! Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Undercovers... Again

Chapter: 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: Before I say anything about the chapter I just want to say I am SO sorry! This chapter has taken me forever to update, but all the stupid teachers at school kept assigning homework like nuts before March Break! Now that March Break is here I was finally able to get some writing done and updated as soon as I could. I am sorry that you all had to wait so long, and will try update sooner this time. :) I hope it hasn't been so long that you've lost interest in the story, because that would really suck. Anyways, this chapter doesn't have as much Tiva as I'd like it too, but it's more to get the actual undercover of Ziva and Michael going, there will be more Tiva next chapter when Ziva is back at NCIS. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Ziva chose that moment to walk back into the bullpen, she flashed Tony a smile and frowned as she noticed Michael in her seat. "Please move Michael, I have to study my undercover so I am ready for the case."

Michael nodded and slowly got up from Ziva's chair, his warning gaze never leaving Tony's as he did so.

Ziva didn't seem to notice as she sat down and sighed as she began reading a file describing her alias.

Looking at her, Tony felt his anger subside as quickly as it had come. His hatred for Michael stayed, but the bitterness that he'd felt while learning of their relationship rapidly turned into disappointment and the realization that he'd have to face the heartbreaking reality, _I don't have a chance with her._

* * *

Ziva's eyes widened as she got out of her undercover car the next day. She looked in awe at the house that lay before her.

Michael got out of the car too, and smiled when he saw Ziva's expression.

Walking over to her, he slung his arm around her shoulder, "Adina…" He began, using her undercover name, "We are home."

Ziva looked at him and smiled, she made sure to use his name for the mission when she replied, "The house really is beautiful Kaleb."

Michael nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

"The movers are done with the furniture," He began, his secret way of letting her know that Tony and McGee should be done moving their belongings and setting up surveillance in the house.

"Then let us go inside." Ziva finished for him.

Michael smiled at her and they made their way inside where Tony and McGee were waiting.

Tony frowned a little at the way Michael's arm was draped across Ziva's shoulders, but didn't say anything. "So… you both know the plan, Malech and his pretty little wife are living next door to the house across the street. You're close enough to watch them and far enough away to not get caught--"

"Yes Tony, we know." Ziva replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Just making sure Zee-vah." Tony smirked, purposefully trying to anger her so she wouldn't be in a good mood while alone with Michael. "Anyways… we've gotta go, can't stay too long or anybody watching us may get suspicious."

Ziva nodded, "Goodbye."

Tony and McGee left the house quietly, leaving Michael and Ziva all alone. Michael was the first to break the silence, "So... It is American custom for neighbours to welcome newcomers to the neighbourhood with a visit right?"

Ziva nodded for Michael to continue. "Good, then that means Malech and his wife will probably come to see us, we will just let it slip that you are working at NCIS. Let's watch for their reaction. I trust that Agent DiNozzo and Agent McGee will be watching on the surveillance. They can run him through the American facial recognition system and find out if he is the man we are after."

Ziva nodded harshly, slightly irritated that Michael was treating her as if this was her first mission, she knew how things went and didn't need him to explain them to her.

"And just to be safe we should always use our undercover names from now on, it would look bad if you call me Ziva and Malech was watching us." Ziva stated, referring to the fact that it was very likely Malech would try to bug 'their' house.

Michael nodded, "Okay… Adina."

Ziva smiled at him, "Kaleb. Why don't you relax while I cook us up a little something for dinner?"

Michael nodded, "Sounds wonderful, I will just—"

He was cut off by the sudden ringing of a doorbell. Michael looked at Ziva and grinned, "Guess that would be the neighbours coming to welcome us?"

Ziva nodded and motioned for him to get the door. Michael did so and a smiling couple of Israeli descent was revealed.

The woman was short and petite, her dark brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and a bright smile enhanced her delicate features. She was holding a cake in front of her and held it out, "Hello! My name is Zemira Hassan, and this is my husband Ishmael. We live next to the house across the street from you. Welcome to the neighbourhood."

Michael smiled at her, "Thank you, my name is Kaleb Trivash, this is my wife Adina."

He said, nodding towards Ziva who stepped forward and greeted their neighbours with a warm smile. "It is nice to meet you."

She took a step back into the hall, "Please come in."

Zemira walked in and handed her the cake, "This is for you."

"Thank you," Ziva replied, "It looks wonderful."

"Oh, if my Zemira baked it, I'm sure it is." Ishmael spoke up and Ziva took a moment to take in his appearances.

The man was in very good shape. His arms were muscular and looked very strong. His smile was kind, but Ziva knew from the look in his eyes that Ishmael was not the pleasant man he appeared to be. His short black curls were neatly combed and his dress shirt was wrinkle-free, giving the impression of a well-organized, methodical person.

Ishmael held out his hand and Ziva shook it, "Well, I thank you. I am sure that the cake will be delicious."

Zemira beamed at the compliments to her baking, "I hope that you like it."

Ziva smiled at her kindly, "I am sure we will. Now I must ask if you would like to have a cup of coffee or tea?"

Both Ishmael and Zemira nodded, "That would be great, thank you."

Michael entered the conversation as he smiled, "Well, I guess that I will show you to the living room while Adina gets everything ready. It is right this way."

Ziva watched as the couple slowly followed Michael into the living room before making her way into the kitchen with the cake. She quickly scanned the plate for bugs, then scoffed at herself, realizing that "Ishmael" wouldn't have a reason to watch them until he found out she worked for NCIS.

Ziva began looking through the cupboards and finally found the coffee beans. She went around the kitchen preparing the coffee while quietly muttering words so only Tony or McGee—whoever was watching the surveillance feed—could hear.

"I don't believe they're who they say they are. From the looks Michael gave me I am sure that he feels the same way. See what you can pull up on Ishmael and Zemira Hassan and see if you can get me a picture of them. Do the same for Isaac Malech and his wife, I have a feeling they are one in the same."

Knowing that whoever was watching the surveillance feed couldn't respond, Ziva merely nodded to show that she was finished and walked out of the kitchen, carrying a tray full of drinks and pieces of Zemira's cake.

"I hope you don't mind coffee…" She announced to her visitors as she walked into the living room and set the tray down on the table, "It was the only thing I could find. I guess it will take some time to adjust to all the new places."

Zemira chuckled softly, "Yes, I remember how it was when Ishmael and I first moved to the neighbourhood—the house was so big I wasn't sure if I'd ever get used to it." She smiled to herself and gently shook her head at the memories. "It took a while, but I eventually got the hang of it, I'm sure you will too."

Ziva nodded, "Yes, I am sure I will… I am just not sure how much time it will take."

"So… How long have you two lived here?" Ziva asked, sounding conversational. Michael sent her a quick glance, warning her not to try and gather information too quickly. Ziva ignored him however and looked at Ishmael and Zemira as she waited for an answer.

Ishmael was first to offer one, "We moved here… about seven months ago I believe." He looked at Zemira as if for confirmation and his wife nodded.

"I believe that you're right. Hard to believe that it's been that long already." She smiled and stared off into space for a minute, then blinked a few times as if to clear her thoughts and turned her attention towards Ziva and Michael, "So, enough about us. Why did you two move here?"

Michael spoke up before Ziva could, "Well, I got a job offer I simply couldn't refuse. Then we heard that there was also an opening in Adina's field here in D.C. She was able to get the job and we decided that it was best for both of us if we moved."

Zemira looked interested in the fact that Ziva had a job, "You have a job too? Where do you work?"

Ziva fought back a smile at how easily Zemira had fallen for their bait, "Yes, I have a job. We don't need the money, but I am not the kind of person to stay at home and clean. As for the second part of your question I work as an intern at NCIS."

Anger flashed in Ishmael's eyes and Ziva noticed the look of hatred that accompanied it when she mentioned NCIS. _He is definitely the man we're after._ She thought to herself, and mentally noted how Ishmael quickly took hold of his emotions and replaced his look of hatred with one of interest. "Really? NCIS, what is that?"

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service, and the name is pretty self explanatory—we investigate naval crimes." Ziva quickly replied, giving 'Ishmael' all the information he needed to know in order to have him connect them to his circle of crime.

Ishmael nodded curtly, "I see. Well, it seems interesting, but I am afraid that we must go, come Zemira."

He pushed himself up off the couch and shot his wife a warning look when she was about to protest.

Sighing, Zemira stood up and turned to face Ziva, "Well this was wonderful, would you like to have supper together sometime?"

Ziva nodded and smiled kindly, "Yes! That would be great, you two can both come over to our house tomorrow night at around six o'clock if that is good for you."

Zemira thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, that would be wonderful, we will see you then."

~~~NCIS~~~

Tony felt his heart rate increase as he watched 'Ishmael and Zemira Hassan' leave Michael and Ziva's house.

He'd seen the look of hatred Ishmael had directed at Ziva when he learned she worked for NCIS. The pure hatred in his gaze had Tony fearing for Ziva's safety. Anyone with such bitterness was willing to go to great extremes to see through with their revenge, and if Ishmael really was Malech, he had a lot against NCIS to revenge for.

Now Tony felt his heart begin to hammer as he realized Ziva would have to take the wrath of the evil man now leaving her house.

It was then that Tony realized, it didn't matter if she was dating Michael or any other man, _I can't loose her to Ishmael's vengeance. Not now, not ever._

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know how I did!**

**(PS. I promise to write more Tiva in the next chapter, this was more of a filler.)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Undercovers... Again

Chapter: 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: I updated quickly this time. :p Thank you all for reading this story and the only thing I will say about this chapter is that I promised you more Tiva in this chapter and here it is...

* * *

Tony sighed and ran his left hand through his hair. Looking up from his paperwork, he glanced at the clock, _0700._

Ziva would be here any minute. He had actually woken up early so that he could be at work when she arrived.

Tony knew that they shared a dangerous job, but just knowing that Ishmael Hassan, or Isaac Malech--whichever one it was--wanted her dead was making him extremely anxious.

_Where is she?_ Tony asked himself, growing more concerned by the moment.

_Stop it DiNozzo!_ He mentally scolded himself, _She's Ziva David, the toughest woman you've ever known, she can take of herself! _

He knew the words were true, but they didn't stop Tony from worrying over the woman he loved.

The overwhelming fear that Ishmael had already tried to kill her made Tony push himself up from his chair and practically run to McGee in MTAC who was in charge of watching surveillance for anything suspicious during the night.

"Probie!" He said, trying to sound casual, "What's our crazy ninja up to?"

McGee looked at him and smirked, "Why is it you want to know Tony?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Tony felt himself blush slightly but didn't miss a beat in saying, "Curiosity, now I do believe _I'm _the Senior Agent which means _I_ get to ask the questions, now what's up with Ziva?"

"Curiosity getting the best of you Tony?" Ziva asked, her sudden appearance causing him to jump.

"Geez Ziva! I thought you were gonna stop sneaking up on me."

Ziva smirked and shrugged, "You thought wrong."

Tony rolled his eyes, but in reality he was incredibly relieved to have her here with him, where he could know for sure that she was safe. He fought back the urge to hug her and protect her from the world, instead he looked at her and grinned suggestively, "Why so late Ziva? Michael keeping you busy?"

Tony surprised himself at how much it hurt even just to insinuate what Ziva had been doing with Michael.

Ziva merely rolled her eyes in disgust, "Why is everything about sex with you?"

"I--I just meant, you know, 'cause he said you two are dating and all." He explained, not wanting Ziva to think of him like that.

To Tony's surprise however she looked at him in shock, "Michael said what?"

Tony smirked at her to cover up his pain as he repeated, "Yeah, apparently you two are quite the item."

He watched as Ziva's face grew angrier and angrier before she finally spat, "I cannot believe he said that!_ He is dead!" _

Tony's eyebrows met in confusion, "What do you mean? You two aren't dating?" He asked, feeling the hope rise inside of him.

"NO!" Was Ziva's quick response. "We dated during the four months the team was split up and I was in Israel, but I ended it as soon as I found out that I would be returning to the States."

Tony fought back the happy yell that wanted release at hearing Ziva's words. Instead, he settled for a _very_ big smile. It was only when Ziva looked at him oddly and asked why he seemed so happy about this that he wiped the smile off his face and searched for a believable answer.

"I'm just loving the fact that for once Ziva David is angry, and _I _won't be the object of her wrath." He offered, and Ziva bought it.

"Whatever Tony, I just do not get why he lied."

"Maybe he's not over you." McGee interjected and Tony glared at him, making a mental note to be extra-hard on him today.

Ziva, however, was staring into space, wondering about Michael's true feelings. She shook her head, "If he still cared for me he simply would've said so."

Tony sighed inwardly in relief. "Yeah, well anyways, back to the case. What have you done so far?"

Ziva smiled, making Tony's heart skip. "Well... We have already let them know that I work with NCIS. Even at the mention of the agency there was a fire in his eyes, they are coming over for dinner tonight and I would not be surprised if they try to bug our house."

She grinned mischievously, "I guess that Michael and I will just have to put on a good show of being husband and wife."

Tony felt instant hatred towards Michael, but did his best to hide it from the look on his face. "Anyways! Back to work, McGee search for whatever information you can on Ishmael Hassan. Ziva, you do the same for Malech."

McGee and Ziva exchanged a look, wondering if the other person knew why Tony was acting so oddly today, but when neither had the answer they shrugged and made their way to the bullpen to begin their research.

Tony waited until after they left the room before he closed the door and shouted, "YES!"

A huge grin reappeared on his face as he realized that Ziva and Michael were _not_ an item.

"Tony?" Ziva's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Tony wiped the smile off his face and turned towards Ziva, "Yeah?"

Ziva looked at him oddly, "Why were you yelling 'yes'?"

Tony blushed slightly but quickly covered up, "I just remembered that I have a date with an extremely HOT woman tonight."

A look of hurt passed over Ziva's face, but she quickly covered it up and rolled her eyes, "Tell her you need to cancel."

"What? Why on earth would I do that?" Tony asked, wondering if this would finally be the moment she said she thought of him as more than a friend.

Ziva raised an eyebrow at the look on his face, _Maybe he does care…_

"You need to cancel your date with this beautiful woman," She searched for an excuse and found one, "because you are in charge of surveillance tonight, are you not?"

"Oh yeah…" Tony's shoulders slumped in defeat. Ziva thought it was because he was unable to go on his date, but little did she know he was only upset because of what she _didn't_ say.

"I forgot about surveillance. Oh well, guess… my date's got to wait."

Ziva looked at Tony oddly, noticing the way he kept calling her 'my date.'

"You forgot her name didn't you?" She asked slyly, a small smile on her face at finding out it wasn't even serious enough for him to remember her name.

"Uh…" Tony grinned, "You caught me, now back to work, I gotta call her and tell her our date is off."

Ziva smirked at him, but left without a word. Tony waited until she was out of sight before closing the door and sinking to the floor.

"That was close." He whispered to himself before running both hands through his hair.

_How much longer will I have to hide my feelings from her? How much longer am I expected to keep this up?_

Tony sighed in defeat, not being able to tell Ziva that he loved her was eating him from the inside out, but not knowing if she returned his feelings was slowly killing him.

_Why can't I just tell her?_

_Rule 12._Another part of his brain answered but Tony rolled his eyes.

_Screw rule 12, me not telling Ziva that I love her has nothing to do with 'the rules' and everything to do with me being a coward!_

The internal battle in Tony's head raged on until he pushed himself up off the floor. He didn't even need to 'call off his date' because he didn't have one.

Ever since Ziva had walked into his life, he found himself having less and less dates. The odd thing was that he didn't even _miss_ them.

Women still flung themselves at him like he was the only man in the world, and he enjoyed flirting with them, but it rarely led to anything more than that.

Even when a girl did catch his interest and he'd ask her out on a date, all Tony would be able to think about was the one woman he'd be willing to settle down with.

_And_, as if all that wasn't bad enough, she haunted him in his dreams. Every night was a nightmare when Ziva _always_ chose another man over him, leaving him heartbroken as he watched her have the time of her life in another man's arms. Sure, Tony knew they were just dreams, but they were dreams about his worst fear—Ziva finding another man and Tony losing any chance he ever had with her.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Undercovers... Again

Chapter: 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: I want to apologize for how short this chapter is, but it has a lot happening in it. :) Also, I updated quickly so I don't feel _too_ bad. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy it! I want to thank you for all of your reviews, this story has definitely gotten the most attention out of all of my stories and I'm really excited about that so thank you and I hope that you enjoy!  


* * *

Ziva sat down in her desk, but instead of beginning her background search on Malech like she was supposed to, she stared up at the balcony where Tony was now leaving MTAC.

She wasn't sure why, but Tony had been acting different lately.

Ziva blinked back the pain as she wondered if his sudden change was due to the girlfriend he just told her about.

_No. He can't even remember her name, it's not the girlfriend._

The thought put a smile on Ziva's face. As much as she wanted Tony to be happy, she wanted him to find happiness with her, not some other woman. She just wanted him to realize all that they could be together.

Tony was making his way down the stairs towards the bullpen when he felt someone's eyes trained on him. Looking up, he saw that Ziva was watching him.

He flashed her his thousand watt smile and watched as she rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

Tony pretended that even the small rejections such as these didn't hurt, but in reality they did. Even when she simply rolled her eyes at him it reminded him that he didn't have a chance with her.

Sighing, Tony looked away and sat down in his desk, completely unaware of the way Ziva's eyes followed his every move when he wasn't looking.

~~~NCIS~~~

Tony sighed as he hit yet another dead-end on the case. It was frustrating enough not to have any leads on a normal case, but it was that much worse when Ziva's life was in danger. He wasn't even slacking off at all because he simply wanted this case over with.

"BOSS! I got something!" McGee's shout interrupted Tony's thoughts.

Tony was next to McGee in only a matter of seconds, with Gibbs and Ziva close behind him.

"You waiting for an invitation, McGee?" Gibbs asked impatiently and Tim immediately began.

"Right. I asked Abby to run Isaac Malech and Ishmael Hassan through the facial recognition system and she just e-mailed me the results." He spun his chair around to look at his boss, "It was a 98% match, that's enough for an arrest warrant."

Gibbs smirked and patted McGee on the back, a sure sign that he wanted this case closed almost as badly as Tony did.

"Good job McGee." He said before returning to his usual self. "McGee work on getting that warrant, Tony you're in charge of surveillance and Ziva…" He turned to look at the Mossad officer, "It'll take at least 48 hours to get an arrest warrant so as far as you're concerned, nothing has changed. You still cook supper and have them over tonight."

Gibbs bounded up the stairs towards the director's office before shouting over his shoulder, "Tread lightly guys, the last thing we want is to tip Malech off so he can get away again."

As soon as Gibbs' left, McGee set to work on getting a warrant. Ziva checked her watch and realized it was time for her to leave.

She quickly packed her things and pulled her coat on, then swiftly walked to the elevator. Tony watched her get ready to leave and felt an overwhelming feeling of dread wash over him.

Not liking the thoughts that were running through his head, Tony decided to ride the elevator down with Ziva to ensure her safety for as long as possible.

He quickly grabbed his jacket and just slid in to the elevator as the doors were closing. He grinned at Ziva who smirked in return, then they both directed their gaze to the elevator doors.

"Happy the case is almost over?" Tony asked, breaking the silence.

Ziva took no time in responding, "I am always happy when we close a case."

Tony nodded thoughtfully, then forced a grin, "You're not going to miss Michael too much after the case are you?"

Ziva scoffed and rolled her eyes, "After the way he lied and said we were dating I am not sure if there will be a Michael to miss."

Tony's smile grew at hearing her words, but he suddenly went sober as he turned to look at her. "Ziva."

Ziva heard the seriousness in his voice and turned towards him, "Yes?"

Tony took a deep breath and stared deep into her eyes before saying, "Just… be careful tonight."

Ziva rolled her eyes and went back to facing the elevator doors. "I can take care of myself Tony."

Tony sighed at how easily she shrugged off his concern. He reached out and gently touched her shoulder as he whispered, "I know Ziva, but this guy is dangerous, he's killed Mossad agents before and you said yourself that his hatred towards you was quite clear."

Ziva was surprised at the care in Tony's voice, but realized that he simply didn't want to see his partner get hurt. "I know Tony, I will be careful." At the look of doubt on Tony's face she added, "I promise."

Her partner nodded satisfactorily before returning his gaze to the opening elevator doors. He walked to his car and simply sat there, watching Ziva as she went to hers. After watching her drive off he started his engine and sighed, "I really hope you keep that promise Ziva, because I've got a feeling something bad is about to happen, and I could never stand to lose you."

* * *

**So will Tony's 'gut feeling' come true? He he he, I know I am evil for ending it that way, but I thought it would be sweet to show Tony's concern for Ziva and leave you a little worried. Anyways... I hope that you liked it and ask that you review and tell me how I'm doing. (Reviews also cause me to update faster!) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Undercovers... Again

Chapter: 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: I updated quickly, (I couldn't leave you hanging like that for too long) and this chapter isn't as short. I think that you will probably be very angry with me by the end, but hey, I gotta keep the story interesting. :) Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your wonderful reviews they make me feel so good and also earned you a quicker update! So, I hope you enjoy!  


* * *

Ziva smiled to herself as she placed the last of supper on the table. Standing back to inspect the meal for any flaws, she took in the sight.

Although she herself did not always keep kosher, Ziva had noticed that Malech and his wife were also Jewish so she'd decided to make a 'proper' Jewish meal.

She had cooked vegan lasagna and chosen to serve it with cooked vegetables and wine.

At that moment Michael walked into, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the meal. "That looks delicious!"

Ziva turned around to look at him and smiled, "Thank you Kaleb."

Michael nodded, "I just hope that the Hassans get here soon, the lasagna smells delicious!" He looked at Ziva and slowly looked her up and down, allowing himself a small smirk before crossing the room and taking her in his arms. "How did I ever get so lucky as to be married to you?"

He leaned in to kiss her and smiled when they broke apart.

Neither one was able to see the way Tony, who was watching them in MTAC, clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, fighting back the anger that threatened to overwhelm him.

Tony was thankful when the doorbell to Ziva and Michael's house rang, interrupting their 'moment.'

Ziva brushed back a stray hair before nodding at Michael and heading towards the door. She wasn't sure what to make of his kiss; Malech wasn't spying on them yet, so there was no reason for Michael to act like that. Also, the tenderness in his kiss had said more than simply being part of an undercover operation.

Ziva shook her head to clear her thoughts before opening the front door to reveal a smiling Isaac and Zemira Hassan.

"Welcome! Please come in." Ziva smiled and stepped back to allow the guests entrance into her and Michael's temporary home.

She wasn't surprised to see that Zemira was holding a plate of brownies, most likely containing some sort of bug to give them eyes in Michael and Ziva's house.

"Oh! These are for you." Zemira smiled and handed Ziva the brownies, "I couldn't let you do all the cooking."

"Thank you, they look wonderful." Ziva commented, pretending not to notice the meaningful look the couple before her shared.

"Well, supper is ready so we can eat right away if you'd like."

"That would be great." Isaac answered as he flashed Ziva a fake smile.

"Okay, well the kitchen is just this way." Ziva led them to the kitchen and pointed to the ornate wooden table that was on the opposite side of the room. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Ziva placed the brownies on the counter before taking a seat.

Michael walked in the room smiling, "I am sorry to be late, but I had a business call."

"Oh that's no problem." Zemira stated, "I'm used to that with Isaac here being in business. You never really are off the job when you're high up in the companies."

Isaac nodded knowingly and so did Michael, who laughed and added, "Yes, it certainly does keep you busy. But as much as I like to complain about my job, I really do enjoy my field of work."

Isaac nodded again, but didn't bother to comment.

"Well," Michael began, "Shall we begin?"

Issac, Zemira and Ziva nodded, and after a short prayer was offered they began to eat.

"This lasagne is wonderful, did you cook it?" Zemira asked, looking at Ziva who nodded.

"Yes, I love to cook."

Michael placed an arm around her shoulders before commenting, "Yes, my little Adina is a wonderful cook, it is one trait we do not share."

Zemira chuckled, "I can sympathize with you Adina, my husband is no cook either."

Isaac didn't bother to comment, but Ziva could tell by the look in his eyes that he was having a difficult time in restraining himself whenever he looked at her.

Ziva shivered slightly as she felt his hateful gaze rest on her again. Looking up she caught him in the act, but Isaac merely offered a false grin.

"So… Adina, you work at NCIS?" He prodded and Ziva took the bait.

"Oh yes, it really is wonderful there. I enjoy my work greatly."

"Good… Good."The hatred in his eyes was so intense that Ziva wasn't sure if he was going to attack her right there.

"So how long have you two been married?" Zemira asked, changing the subject.

"About three months now." Michael joined the conversation, "But life with Ziva is so wonderful it sometimes feels like we only wedded days ago." He grinned cleverly to himself and Ziva shot him a warning look.

"Yes, but I am not sure if living with me has done him much good." Ziva began, trying to cover up for Michael, "It seems that he has begun to gain weight ever since we've been living together."

"Ah, but that is just because you are such a wonderful cook my darling." He said, staring so deeply in Ziva's eyes that she shivered slightly and blushed, something she rarely did.

Michael smirked to himself, happy that he had such an effect on Ziva.

Zemira just sat there smiling at them, "It is clear that you two are newlyweds, the look in your eyes when you look at each other says it all."

Ziva nodded slightly and changed the subject, suddenly uncomfortable where the conversation was leading. "So how about you two? How long have you been married for?"

Isaac, who had become unusually silent finally spoke up, "Well, I believe that it has been just under two years, yes?" He asked, looking to Zemira for confirmation.

Zemira nodded, "Right. It will be two years in about three weeks actually."

"Oh, congratulations." Michael smiled.

"Thank you," Zemira looked at Isaac and smiled, "They surely have been the best two years of my life."

~~~NCIS~~~

Two hours later, Ziva sighed and leaned against the door she just closed.

She watched silently from the window as Isaac and Zemira Hassan began walking towards their house.

"Tired?" Michael's voice interrupted her train of thought, looking at him she smiled, "Yeah actually."

"Come on," Michael wrapped his arms around her lovingly, "Why don't we watch a movie on the couch, if you fall asleep it is not a problem.

Ziva smiled at him thankfully, "That would be wonderful, do you want me to make us some snack for the movie?"

Michael shook his head, "No, my love, just relax."

Ziva nodded and they walked towards the couch. Michael sat down and Ziva couldn't help but laugh when he pulled her down next to him, she stopped laughing, however, when she landed so close to him that when she looked up at him their faces were merely touching.

Before she even knew what was happening, Michael had wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into a romantic, yet tender, kiss.

Realizing that Malech was probably watching them, she reluctantly responded to his kiss like any other newlywed wife would.

~~~NCIS~~~

Tony closed his eyes in pain as he watched Ziva respond to Michaels' kiss with enthusiasm.

Pushing himself up from his chair, Tony quickly left MTAC in search of McGee so he could switch jobs with the younger agent and not be tortured by watching Michael and Ziva together.

He closed the door behind him, completely oblivious to the two darkly clothed figures that snuck into Michael and Ziva's front hall, guns ready.

* * *

**Hehehe, okay, I am evil, I know. :) So... the next chapter could be interesting, lol, please review because it makes me update sooner. :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Undercovers... Again

Chapter: 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: I want to start off by saying thank you all SO much for all the wonderful reviews! I think that was the most reviews I have ever received for only one chapter! I updated this chapter quickly, and it is a little bit longer, so enjoy!  


* * *

Tony ran his hands through his hair, "Come on Probie! It's not like I'm telling you to do my work, I'm just asking you to switch jobs with me for a minute!"

McGee sighed, "For the last time Tony, NO! I've already done all the work for getting a warrant, the only thing left for me to do now is wait for them to call. There's no way I'm gonna get surveillance duty while you relax because of my hard work!"

Tony sighed in frustration, "Fine McGeek!"

"DiNerd!" McGee spat back, causing Tony, who had been walking back to MTAC to turn around in surprise.

"What did you call me?"

McGee took a deep breathe before answering, "You heard me, DiNerd. You're constantly making fun of my name and it doesn't matter how many times I've asked you to stop, you keep doing so. Now I'm going to call you DiNerd until you call me by my proper name!"

Tony crossed the distance between him and the younger agent, then stared him in the eyes, "Take it back Probie."

"No DiNerd."

Tony felt his anger rise inside of him, but before he was able to say anything else Gibbs voice broke the silence.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Both Tony and McGee's eyes widened at the anger in Gibbs' voice.

"He started it!" They both responded at once and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it. Now DiNozzo you better have a good reason to not be up in MTAC doing the job you may soon find yourself out of."

Tony's face grew red as he blushed, "Well actually Boss, I was just trying to get McGee to switch jobs with me when he started calling me DiNerd."

The corner of Gibbs' mouth raised slightly at McGee's new nickname for Tony, but he quickly wiped the smirk off his face as anger replaced his amusement. "SO YOU MEAN NO ONE IS WATCHING OVER ZIVA?"

Tony's face grew pale as he realized what he'd done, the gut feeling he'd had earlier that day hit him hard, making him feel nauseous.

Running up the stairs he couldn't help but fight the feeling that something was wrong, and that it wasn't only the fact that Ziva was currently in Michael's arms.

Pushing open the door, Tony immediately checked the video, his heart almost stopped at what he saw.

Michael was lying next to the couch, bleeding badly, and Ziva was no where to be found.

"BOSS! WE GOT A PROBLEM!"

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs, who was right behind him demanded.

Tony slowly turned to face his boss, his face was pale as he answered, "She's gone."

Tony felt his heart slowly being ripped into a million pieces as the reality set in. His knees felt weak but Tony fought the urge to faint, knowing that Ziva was in danger and needed his help.

_What have I done? I may have just gotten Ziva killed._

Tony blinked back tears, only being brought back to reality when Gibbs' slapped him on the back of his head, hard.

"What the heck is wrong with you DiNozzo?"

Tony couldn't even find words being in the state he was, but this only angered Gibbs' further.

"Malech will _kill_ her! You know that! What on earth could've made you be so careless as to leave your post when Ziva's life is at stake?!" There was no mistaking the fury in his voice, but Gibbs' felt some of his anger fade away when Tony's heartbreaking gaze met his own.

"She was kissing Michael, I didn't… I couldn't…" Tony trailed off, unable to say anything else.

Gibbs sighed deeply, he understood Tony's reason to leave, but it still didn't justify his actions. Gibbs knew, however, that there was no time to scold DiNozzo as Ziva's chances of survival dwindled with every passing moment.

"Tony tell McGee to gas the truck, then go tell Abby what's happened while I push a little harder for that warrant."

Tony's eyes widened at the devastated look Abby would give him, but realized that since he was the one who let Ziva get kidnapped, that it should be him who should have to break the news. "Yes Boss."

Gibbs sighed in frustration before walking out of MTAC and slamming the door behind him. He stomped down the stairs, doing everything he could to let some of his anger out.

_This is not happening again!_ Gibbs thought to himself. He'd already lost Kate and Jenny, there was no way he was going to lose Ziva.

~~~NCIS~~~

"TONY!" Abby's enthusiastic greeting was met by a nervous smile from Tony.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked, all of her enthusiasm replaced with worry at the look in Tony's eyes.

"It's Ziva." Tony's voice cracked a little and Abby gasped.

"What's happened?!" Tony inhaled deeply, reluctant to tell Abby who looked close to tears.

"She's been kidnapped."

Abby began to cry and Tony felt his guilt deepen. He stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug, then whispered in her ear, "We'll get her back Abby, I swear I won't let Malech hurt her."

"What if you can't stop him?" Abby asked the question, revealing Tony's worst fear.

"Trust me Abby, with Gibbs, McGee and me, he doesn't stand a chance." He spoke the words to reassure himself as much as he did to comfort Abby.

Abby nodded before stepping away from Tony, "Now get to work, we don't know how much time Ziva has and I don't want her…" Abby trailed off, "I don't want anything to happen to her because you were here comforting me."

Tony nodded and ran for the elevator, he pressed the call button and was about to step inside when Abby laid a hand on his arm.

"Get her back Tony, I don't know what I'd do without Ziva."

Tony nodded and stepped into the elevator, waiting for the doors to close before placing his forehead against the cool metal and whispering, "I'll get you back Ziva, I'm not gonna let him hurt you."

~~~NCIS~~~

Tony slammed the car door shut and headed towards the house Michael and Ziva had been using while undercover.

He forced himself to calm his nerves and tried to hide the way his whole body shook as he neared the crime scene.

Opening the door, he walked inside and stopped in his tracks. Tony had seen hundreds of crime scenes much more gruesome than this, but they'd never affected him in the way this one was.

He swallowed the rapidly-growing lump in his throat and took a deep breath before walking into the room where it all happened.

Gibbs had made him watch the recording of the surveillance tapes and Tony shuddered as he mentally replayed the scene.

Michael and Ziva were kissing one moment, then a gunshot had rung out and Ziva gasped as Michael fell to the floor, his face white. She had leaped into action, immediately taking out one of two gunmen, but both intruders were well-trained and not even Ziva was able to take them both out before being taken captive.

The second man had put her in handcuffs, then forced Ziva to watch as he shot Michael again to 'show he meant business.;

Tony was brought back to reality when Gibbs shoved a camera in his hands. "DiNozzo, take pictures. McGee, bag and tag."

The three agents set to work on their jobs, all of them fighting their emotions as they did so.

A few minutes later they were wrapping up their work at the crime scene when Gibbs' cell phone rang.

"Gibbs." He answered, and after a few seconds of response on the opposite side of the phone, Gibbs actually smiled before snapping the phone shut. "Let's go!"

Tony and McGee looked up in confusion, "Where to Boss?"

"Malech's." Was Gibbs' one-word answer, "We got the warrant."

Tony eagerly pushed himself off and was next to Gibbs' in less than a second. All three men hurried to the Hassan house before spreading out to all possible exits and signalling they were ready.

Gibbs knocked on the door, "Ishmael Hassan, open up it's NCIS."

His command was met by silence, so Gibbs knocked down the door and rushed in the house, only to see Ishmael and Zemira Hassan sitting calmly in the living room.

"May we help you?" Malech asked with a smirk on his face and Gibbs fought the urge to cross the floor and punch the man.

"Yeah, you can come with us and answer some questions."

Ishmael calmly sipped his tea, "I do not think so, Agent…."

"Gibbs, and this warrant here says you don't really have a choice."

"Well," Malech slowly stood up, giving the impression that he had all the time in the world, "I have nothing to hide, let us go."

Gibbs smirked before cuffing the man and stating, "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney…."

He rambled off the words he knew so well before grabbing Malech's arm with a little more force than necessary and forcing him out the door towards Gibbs' car.

Tony rounded the corner at that moment and Gibbs noticed the hatred that flashed in his eyes as he saw Isaac.

Gibbs forced the man inside his car before turning to face Tony who had stomped over towards them and was reaching out to open the car door.

Gibbs reached out and grabbed his senior agents' arm, "Not now Tony."

"Bo—"

"Not now Tony." Gibbs repeated, this time in a firmer tone. "Trust me Tony I want to beat this man just as badly as you do, but we need his co-operation to find Ziva."

Tony paused, letting his hand drop he finally met Gibbs' hard gaze with his own defeated one. "Fine."

Gibbs nodded before adding, "We all want to assure her safety Tony, but don't make me take you off the case for getting too involved."

Tony closed his eyes in pain. The last thing he wanted was to be forced to sit by and watch as everyone _else_ tried to save Ziva. "Yes Boss."

Gibbs' hand connected with the back of Tony's head before he commented, "_When_ Ziva gets back, I want you two to talk."

"Boss?" Tony asked, not bothering to hide his surprise.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Rules are made to be broken DiNozzo. Just don't let your relationship interfere with work."

Tony took a deep breath before nodding, all the while wondering how Gibbs knew how much he cared about Ziva.

Gibbs smirked as a look of both nervousness and confusion passed over Tony's face. He got in the drivers seat and waited until Tony glanced once again, at Malech with hatred in his eyes before catching the younger man's attention again.

"And DiNozzo…" Tony looked at his boss expectantly, "You get to interrogate Hassan."

* * *

**Haha, I'm thinking that the interrogation scene is next, with a surprising little twist at the end of course. :) So... this was more of a filler chapter, but I still hope that you liked it. Review and let me know if you did! :) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Undercovers... Again

Chapter: 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: Okay.... So this chapter is a little bit more interesting than the last one (I wasn't too keen on the way that one turned out, but I had to put it in the story.) Anyways... I do want to mention that the first "scene" may be a little out of character, but it's because Tony's acting differently because he's blaming himself over Ziva's abduction. So it is sort of on purpose... even if he does seem a little mean. Just thought I'd let you know, so anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Tony sat at his desk, preparing to interrogate Isaac Malech when the elevator dinged, making him look up in hopes that Ziva had somehow returned.

He felt his heart sink when it wasn't Ziva, but Director David that stormed out of the elevator and quickly made his way to Tony's desk.

"WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED THAT MY DAUGHTER WAS KIDNAPPED?!" The older man forced his voice to a quieter tone, "I demand to know the reason why I was only recently alerted to the fact that my daughter was abducted."

Tony simply stared at the older man before answering, "Things were a little busy around here as we're trying to get her back. Now excuse me as I prepare to interrogate Malech."

Eli David let out a forced laugh, "Oh _I_ will be the one to interrogate Malech."

"Ah, yeah… I don't think so."

Tony stood up to show that he meant business but Ziva's father didn't back down, "I believe that it doesn't matter what you _think_, because _I_ have the higher rank and _I_ have the more advanced interrogation skills."

Tony gritted his teeth when Director David smirked as if to say he won. "Yeah, but here's the thing _Director David_," Tony spit the name out and allowed himself a small smirk at the infuriated look on the Directors' face. "We're in the United States of America, not Israel. You can't lead an investigation here, Gibbs is in charge and he has permitted me to interrogate Malech."

"What makes you think Gibbs will still allow you to interrogate Malech after I talk to him?" Eli shot back.

"I'm her partner." Tony quickly answered, knowing that Gibbs' would never allow Eli to take charge like that.

"And I am her father!" Eli quickly argued, but Tony didn't back down.

"If you can call yourself that."

Tony noticed the slightly hurt look in Eli's eyes before the older man covered up his emotions like Ziva so often did and only allowed Tony to see his anger.

"I _am_ her father."

"Really? Because you sure don't treat Ziva like your father! What kind of dad forces his daughter to learn too fight and kill?!" There was no mistaking the anger in Tony's voice as he spoke up against the injustice he'd been fighting for so long. He simply couldn't believe that any father who actually cared for his daughter would force her to live like that."

"TONY!" Gibbs' voice surprised Tony just as much as the headslap did when the older agent seemingly appeared from no where.

"Director David's personal relationship with his daughter is of no consequence to this case. He didn't sign her up in Mossad, Ziva herself has told us repeatedly that _she _signed _herself _up."

"But why would he let her?!" Gibbs quieted Tony with an icy stare before continuing.

"You know just as well as I do that living in Israel is different from living in America. This wasn't the life he chose for his daughter, but Director David saw that it was necessary for Ziva to go through this training if she was going to survive."

Tony nodded sheepishly, knowing that what Gibbs' said was true and that Director David had only done what was best for Ziva. Knowing this however, did not take away his wish that she didn't have to live the life she did.

"Now study up for interrogation 'cause you've only got ten more minutes!" With that Gibbs stormed out of the room, leaving Tony alone with Eli David.

"I'm sorry." Tony muttered, realizing that he had been out of line.

"Your boss is right, Agent DiNozzo. This was not the life I would've chosen for her to live, but it is the one she _has _to live."

"I know, I'm sorry." Tony repeated, suddenly feeling ashamed of his outburst.

"You are forgiven Anthony." Tony sighed in relief, he looked up to see Eli David nod curtly at him before turning around and heading for the elevators.

Tony closed his eyes in regret as he realized that even if Eli had forgiven him, the look in the older man's eyes showed that his harsh words had done some damage.

Tony sat down in his chair and ran both hands through his hair.

_I'd never had said those things before. What's wrong with me today? _Tony mentally asked himself, but he realized that he knew the answer.

It was his fault that Ziva was abducted, and the pain of knowing that he'd brought this upon the woman he loved was more than he could handle. Now, he was lashing out at anyone and anything to help ease the guilt.

~~~NCIS~~~

Tony took a deep breath before walking into the interrogation room and threw a folder onto the table in front of Malech.

The Israeli man simply looked up at Tony and smirked smugly, causing Tony to tighten his fists in restraint as he sat across from Isaac.

Tony calmly folded his hands and leaned forward, "Where is she?"

"You mean Ziva?"

Tony nodded before his eyes widened as he realized the man before him knew Ziva's real name. "What did you call her?" His voice showed no concern, but his eyes gave him away.

"Oh you do not have to pretend Agent…"

"DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo."

"Yes, well Agent DiNozzo, I know who she really is. Kaleb Trivash, or should I say Michael Rivkin called her Ziva multiple times. I, of course, am a curious person, and after minimal effort on my part discovered that Adina Trivash was indeed Ziva David."

Malech smirked and leaned back casually in his chair. "No other than the daughter of Eli David, Director of Mossad." He chuckled slightly to himself, "I understand that she was kidnapped, yes?"

Tony just glared at the man but he didn't seem to notice, "Yes, well I hope that you are able to get her back in time, it certainly would be a shame for such a beautiful woman to be murdered, probably by a criminal she once locked up that was bent on revenge."

"What do you know?!" Tony slammed his fist down on the table, but Malech didn't seem intimidated.

"Me? Oh I wouldn't know anything about that kind of thing."

Tony forced himself to calm down before opening the folder and shoving a picture in the other man's face. It showed Ishmael four years ago, when he still went under the name Isaac Malech.

"I know who you are and I know what you've done. If you ever want to be able to see the light of day again I suggest that you start talking and _maybe_ I'll be able to cut you a deal."

Malech smirked, "So you know that my given name was Isaac Malech, changed to Ishmael Hassan three years ago. That is not a problem considering I did the name change legally."

Tony looked momentarily stunned before he got over his shock and smirked slyly, "Really? Then why doesn't the government have any records of this _legal_ name change?"

"Do not blame me for the incompetence of this government to properly look into an immigrants' past. I changed my name while I was living in Mexico, but I do not know if they keep track of that kind of thing there." Malech smiled innocently at Tony, making his blood boil.

"Fine, name changes aren't that uncommon. But not only are you going to jail for your former offences with the law, such as the murder of Jacob Cohen, Mossad officer for 7 years when you killed him in cold blood. Not only that but you have motive for Ziva's murder."

Tony paused a moment as the mentioning of Ziva's possible death hit him hard. He swallowed before continuing. "You've been bent on revenge against the navy for 9 years now, ever since they killed your brother Abram."

Fire flashed in Malech's eyes, but he quickly covered it up and smiled evilly. "I may have reason to see your partner dead, but with her being Mossad, I am sure I am not the only one with such motive. I do, however, have something that her killers don't, an alibi. I was the phone at 8 o'clock that night, the same time that Ziva was abducted. You see, it is not possible that I abducted her."

Tony slammed his fist down on the table, causing Malech to jump when he saw the fury in the agent's eyes. "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME SHE WAS ABDUCTED, _Malech?!" _

Malech hesitated and Tony didn't give him time to come up with an answer before he pulled out a sheet from the folder and pushed it in front of him.

"This is your bank statement for the past three months. Two days ago you withdrew a large amount in cash, just the way you would have to pay hit men in order to have them 'take care' of someone. We have satellite pictures of you leaving a black suitcase next to a payphone twenty miles outside of Washington about half an hour after you made that withdrawal. That alone is enough to convince almost any jury of your guilt. If you want any chance of ever being a free man again, I suggest you tell us where Ziva is."

Malech looked at Tony and smirked. He stood up and walked towards the door, "I have nothing else to say, but I do believe that I have the right to a lawyer."

Tony stood up quickly and reached the door before Malech could. "You have the right to a lawyer, and you will get one, but you're not allowed to leave. We have enough evidence to convict you, the only way to save yourself is by telling us where Ziva is."

Malech smiled dryly, "I do not know where your partner is Agent DiNozzo, but I do hope you find her soon. She was quite a beautiful woman, so I'm sure that whoever has abducted her… how shall I say this? Will be able to _enjoy_ them selves before they end her life."

Tony saw red, unable to control himself anymore, he picked Malech up and pinned him against the wall before leaning in closely and hissing through clenched teeth, "If anyone even lays a hand on her because of you I swear I'll kill you without any hesitation!"

~~~NCIS~~~

Gibbs and McGee watched in the surveillance room when Gibbs' phone rang.

Annoyed that they had chosen this moment to call, Gibbs answered it with a harsh, "Gibbs. This better be good!"

His eyes widened slightly at the response from the other side.

Nodding, he softened his tone, "Just a moment."

He covered the receiver and began talking to McGee. "I gotta go McGee, I want you to take over interrogation before Tony kills the man."

Then, without any explanation as to where he was going, Gibbs practically ran out of the room.

It was only when he stepped into the elevator and watched the doors closed that he raised the cell phone back to his head, "Hold on Ziva, I'm on my way."

* * *

**So you probably weren't expecting that ending. :) Again, this was a little out of character, but they're trying to deal with Ziva being in danger. **

**I also want to say that I am so psyched about all the attention this story has been getting. :) I want to say thanks for all of the reviews and please keep sending them in! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Undercovers... Again

Chapter: 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: Hi! I know that this chapter took a little longer to update, but I wasn't allowed on the computer yesterday and couldn't write it. So... I know that you've been waiting for this and I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy. :) (PS. please read the bolded message below.)  


* * *

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!! READ THIS MESSAGE!**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I redid the last scene on the previous chapter. I think that this version of the scene is much better, makes more sense and adds more to the story as no one but Ziva and Gibbs' knows what is going on. I replaced the last scene with the one below on the last chapter, but also posted it on this one so you wouldn't have to flip back to Chapter 8. Again, sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for reading!  
**

Gibbs and McGee watched in the surveillance room when Gibbs' phone rang.

Annoyed that they had chosen this moment to call, Gibbs answered it with a harsh, "Gibbs. This better be good!"

His eyes widened slightly at the response from the other side.

Nodding, he softened his tone, "Just a moment."

He covered the receiver and began talking to McGee. "I gotta go McGee, I want you to take over interrogation before Tony kills the man."

Then, without any explanation as to where he was going, Gibbs practically ran out of the room.

It was only when he stepped into the elevator and watched the doors closed that he raised the cell phone back to his head, "Hold on Ziva, I'm on my way."

* * *

Gibbs' car screeched to a stop in front of an abandoned farmhouse about a mile outside of the city.

He quickly got out of his car and began running towards the farmhouse entrance, getting his gun ready as he approached it.

A quick glance inside revealed Ziva standing over two unconscious men. Gibbs let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "ZIVA!"

Ziva whipped around to look at Gibbs, who immediately noticed her bloody nose. _Tony's not going to like this..._

Gibbs quickly put his gun away and ran over to her, pulling her into a hug. "You had us worried Ziver."

He pulled apart and looked her in the eyes, "You're okay?" He asked, glancing towards her nose.

Ziva shrugged, "I am fine. They simply got one punch in before I took them out."

Gibbs nodded, then glared at the two unconscious men. Turning his attention back to Ziva, he asked, "What happened?"

Ziva sighed, "From the beginning?"

Gibbs nodded, "That's always a good place to start."

Ziva smiled, but Gibbs could tell by the look in her eyes that she was exhausted.

"It started--as you probably know from surveillance--when Michael and I were watching a movie. We were pretending to be married, and--knowing that Malech was watching us on a not-so-secret camera he had placed earlier at supper--Michael kissed me."

Gibbs nodded, not bothering to state that he was pretty sure Michael wasn't kissing her for the mission, despite that was what Ziva believed.

Ziva didn't seem to notice Gibbs' thoughts as she continued, "Anyways... next thing I know, there is a gunshot and Michael falls to the ground. I instantly leap up and throw myself at one of the attackers. There were two of them, as you can tell…"

She gestured to the two men now lying on the ground in front of them, "They were both armed and highly trained, so I was only able to take one out before the other was able to restrain me and forced me into handcuffs."

Gibbs clenched his jaw as he fought back the anger that was growing so quickly as he heard Ziva tell the story.

"Then..." Ziva continued, "He forced me to watch as he shot Michael, saying that it was 'to show he meant business.' After that his partner got up and they both forced me into some sort of van. There was a long ride, and we stopped here. They forced me inside this farmhouse, then left to 'discuss' their plans. While they were gone, I was able to free myself of the handcuffs and... Well, they weren't expecting that, so when they came back inside I was able to knock them both unconscious rather quickly."

"Good job Ziver." He comforted. Ziva showed nothing in her speech or posture, but Gibbs could tell from the look in her eyes that this experience had been hard on her.

Ziva nodded and smiled at Gibbs before she grew serious again, "How is Michael?"

Gibbs bit back the small smile that was fighting for it's place on his lips. _Leave it to Ziva to instantly worry anyone but herself_.

"He is fine. The two bullet wounds missed any vital organs. One grazed his arm, giving him only a cut, and the other went into his shoulder, but did no real damage. He is returning with your father to Tel Aviv tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Gibbs noted the hurt look on her face and knew what she was thinking.

"I'm sure your father would've loved to stay and visit with you, but I'm sure he's very busy and simply wasn't able to find the time."

"Ha!" Ziva scoffed, "He could've _made _the time if it was important enough to him."

"Ziva…" Gibbs began but Ziva sighed and held up her hand to silence him.

"You're right Gibbs, I'm sorry. My father was simply too busy to stay. I understand."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs questioned and Ziva nodded.

"Yes, I am fine. Now..." She motioned to the two men that were lying on the floor. "They are starting to swirl so I believe it would be best to take them back to D.C. now, yes?"

Gibbs nodded before automatically correcting her, "And I think you mean stir."

At the confused look on Ziva's face he explained, "They are starting to _stir_, not swirl."

Ziva waved her hand in the air, "Whatever."

Gibbs smiled to himself, _It's good to have her back._

~~~NCIS~~~

"Tony?"

McGee opened the door to interrogation and watched as Tony, who had Malech pinned to the wall, dropped the man and turned to face him.

"Yeah McGee?" The rage was evident on Tony's face as he glanced back at Isaac, then forced himself to tear his gaze away and give McGee his attention.

"Uh.... I need to talk to you, in the hall."

"Sure thing." Tony shot Malech one more glare before following McGee outside, "What is it?"

McGee stuttered, "Uh... I, uh... Gibbs ordered me to take over interrogation."

"WHAT?!" Tony yelled, then forced his voice back down to normal volume, "You're kidding! Where's Gibbs? I need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry Tony, but he put me in charge of interrogation then left."

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, Tony. His cell phone rang and he answered it. His eyes grew wide for a minute before he ordered me to take over interrogation and then he practically ran out of the room with no explanation of where he was going."

Tony's eyes widened a little as he thought up different scenarios that would make Gibbs act like that. It felt as if someone was ripping his heart in two as he realized that all of the scenarios included Ziva being badly wounded--or worse.

He ran his hands through his hair in anxiety before remembering where he was. Looking at McGee he blinked back tears, unwilling to let 'the Probie' see him cry.

"Fine McGee, you're in charge of interrogation, I'll see if I can find out where Gibbs went."

McGee opened his mouth to suggest that Tony should _watch_ the interrogation, but stopped at the look on the older agents' face--something was wrong.

"Thanks Tony." McGee stated before pushing the door open to interrogation. He walked inside and forced himself not to look back--Tony knew something he didn't, but the look on his face showed he wasn't about to talk about it.

Tony waited until McGee walked into interrogation before running his hands through his hair once more and running to the bullpen.

Once he got there he realized that he had no idea where his boss had gone, there was nothing he could do to help Ziva.

The thought was devastating, and knowing that Ziva was, right now, fighting for her life was tormenting him. He let out a heartbreaking sigh before throwing himself down into his desk chair. He blinked back tears as he looked at Ziva's desk.

He couldn't even count the amount of times he'd sat here and stared at her while she was working. He smiled slightly as he remembered the odd time he'd find her staring at him. Those were the times that gave him hope that maybe, just _maybe_ she felt the same way.

Tony shook his head in an effort to forget the painful memories.

Gibbs wasn't telling them anything, which meant that the news wasn't good. Tony sighed and began massaging his temples, _I had so many chances to tell her..._

He choked back the tears that wanted release, _Now I'll never truly know how she felt._

Tony stood up, he couldn't take it anymore. He began walking to the mens' washroom when something on Ziva's desk caught his eye. He slowly made his way to his former-partner's workplace and saw that it was her Star of David, which she had taken off for the mission.

After glancing around the bullpen to check that no one was looking, he quickly picked it up and put it in his pocket to keep as a memorial of her. He closed his eyes in pain as he realized that there was a good chance he'd never see her again.

_Stop it DiNozzo!_ Tony mentally scolded himself, _Gibbs' simply left the office without telling you where he was going and you assume the worst! Just because he didn't fill you in on where he was headed, that doesn't mean Ziva's dead. If she were here right now she'd kick your but for giving up on her. _

Tony smiled slightly at the thought, then turned more serious as he remembered the key words, _If she were here._

Sighing, he realized that his initial worries were right, Ziva was gone forever.

The thought caused him to close his eyes in pain. He opened them again and walked towards the elevator, then pushed the button that would take him to Abby's lab.

Although Tony was not big on talking about his feelings, this was too much to handle. He had to talk to someone--and Abby was the most likely to understand what he was going through. Walking out of the elevator, he stepped into Abby's lab.

"Abby?" He called, then waited for a response.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when a familiar voice answered him, "Sorry to disappoint you but she's not here."

Tony's eyes widened and he spun around, finding himself face-to-face with the woman he loved. "ZIVA!"

* * *

**YAY! So now Tony is in a better mood, lol. Anyways, I think that there will be two more chapters to this story. Sadly, March Break is over but I will still try to update quickly. :) Thanks so much for reading, and if you liked it then please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Undercovers... Again

Chapter: 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: Hey, sorry you had to wait a day in between but I had tons of homework yesterday and had to go out, leaving me with no time to write. Anyways, this is the new chapter. I hope you like it. I want to say THANK YOU for all of the reviews! Also, just as a response to a few reviews I got, Ziver is Gibbs' nickname for Ziva. He's used it in a couple NCIS episodes. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Although Tony was not big on talking about his feelings, this was too much to handle. He had to talk to someone--and Abby was the most likely to understand what he was going through. Walking out of the elevator, he stepped into Abby's lab.

"Abby?" He called, then waited for a response.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when a familiar voice answered him, "Sorry to disappoint you but she's not here."

Tony's eyes widened and he spun around, finding himself face-to-face with the woman he loved. "ZIVA!"

* * *

Ziva grinned at Tony's obvious delight in her return.

She opened her mouth to reply, but Tony surprised her by pulling her tightly in a hug before she could.

Ziva was surprised to say the least, but didn't mind at all as Tony held her closely, as if protecting her from the rest of the world. She momentarily felt herself get lost in his embrace. Then Tony pulled back, snapping her out of her daze.

Ziva immediately felt the loss, but refused to say anything, she didn't even notice the way Tony blushed slightly at his sudden show of affection.

He cleared his throat and Ziva looked up to see him staring at her with an odd look in his eyes, "Tony?"

"Hey Zee." He cleared his throat again and Ziva wondered what was making him so nervous.

"I… uh…" Tony's nerves got the best of him, "I sure hope that now that you're back Gibbs will be easier to live with."

Ziva rolled her eyes and Tony fought the urge to punch something.

_I'm such a coward! That's not what I mean Ziva, I wanted to say that I'm glad your safe. I wanted to say that I was terrified by the thought of losing you, I _wanted_ to say that I love you and I never want you to leave my side again…_

Tony closed his eyes in frustration with himself. He opened them again and stared Ziva in the eyes with new determination, "Ziva I—"

"ZIVA!" He was interrupted by Abby's voice.

Both Tony and Ziva turned to see the lovable goth standing in the doorway, a huge smile on her face.

"You're okay!" She ran towards Ziva and gave her a tight hug, causing Ziva's eyes to widen as she gasped for breathe, "Abby!"

Her voice came out more like a whisper and Tony immediately became protective, he stepped beside Abby and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Abs be gentle."

Abby smiled sheepishly and loosened her grip on Ziva. She took a step back and muttered a quiet, "Sorry Ziva." Before brightening up again, "But you're okay! Oh my gosh I was SO worried about you!"

She leaned in for another hug, but this time glanced at Tony's warning look and gently patted Ziva on the back.

Abby didn't say anything, but smiled to herself at how protective Tony was being, even if it was just over a hug. "I missed you so much, and when even Tony was upset I knew it was bad."

Ziva looked shocked for a minute before turning to Tony with a sly smirk on her face.

She tried to cover up her curiosity as she asked in a teasing tone, "Even Tony was upset?"

Tony blushed slightly and stuttered, "Yeah… Well…"

He decided to take his chance with her getting angry at him and covered, "I was upset because Gibbs was really mad at me for letting you get abducted. I… sorta slacked off on my surveillance duty."

Before Ziva could react Abby reached out and punched Tony in the chest, "TONY! This was your fault that Ziva was taken?"

Tony looked at Abby in shock, he wasn't expecting _her_ to punch him. "Look Abs I'm sorry—"

Abby raised her hand to silence Tony, "Apologize to Ziva, not me. You almost got _her_ killed."

_Thanks for the reminder Abby… _Tony couldn't help but think to himself.

He felt incredibly guilty as he knew he was responsible for what happened.

"Abby your hand is bleeding." Ziva pointed out, interrupting Tony's thoughts.

Abby lifted her hand to reveal a small cut on her knuckle, "I know—I hit something hard in Tony's pocket when I punched him."

Tony furrowed his brow in confusion then lifted a metal object out of his pocket—Ziva's Star of David.

"Tony!" Ziva scolded as she snatched the necklace out of his hand, "What are you doing with this?"

Abby looked at Tony with wide eyes, knowing exactly why Tony had taken Ziva's necklace.

"Uh…" Tony quickly scanned the room for any excuse and his eyes rested on Abby, "Sorry Zee. I saw it on you desk—"

"And decided to steal it?" Ziva interrupted, "Why?"

Tony blushed but continued, "As I was saying… I saw it on your desk and thought to bring it to Abby to comfort her."

Tony gave an inward sigh of relief when Ziva believed his lie, "Oh."

Tony grinned as he looked at Abby, "Guess she doesn't need it anymore."

Abby raised an eyebrow, not buying Tony's lie for a minute. However, at the sparkle in his eyes as he said that she didn't need it anymore she decided not to say anything. That look and the quick glances to Ziva told Abby clear enough, _It won't be much longer._

She smiled to herself and Tony flashed her a weird look before turning to Ziva. "Come on, I guess you should probably tell McGee that you're back too."

Ziva nodded, "Okay." She turned to Abby and smiled. "It is good to be back Abby. I will talk to you later, yes?"

"Definitely." The happy goth nodded, sending her pig-tails to bobbing. "We have _so_ much to talk about."

Abby glanced at Tony when she said this, making him nervous that she'd tell Ziva what he was acting like when she was gone—he wasn't exactly in the best mood.

"Bye Abs!" Tony quickly shouted over his shoulder as he rushed Ziva out the room.

They reached the elevator and both went to press the button. Tony tried to ignore the shock that rippled through him as their fingers touched, little did he know that Ziva was feeling the exact same thing.

~~~NCIS~~~

Tony sighed as he looked up from his paperwork the next morning. He glanced at Ziva's desk only to see that it was still empty.

Tony felt his heart beat a little faster as he wondered if she was okay. Why else would she be _this_ late for work unless she was hurt.

"Probie!" Tony snapped, causing McGee to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"What Tony?" The younger agent asked, clear annoyance in his voice at being interrupted from his work.

Tony forced his voice to sound casual as he asked, "Where's Ziva? Didn't she have to work today?"

McGee nodded, "Yea—"

Tony cut him off before he could finish, "Then where is she McGee?" He asked, his worry rising.

"She's just saying goodbye to her dad at the airport—his plane left…" McGee glanced at his watch, "about 10 minutes ago."

Tony nodded, relief flooding over him as he realized that Ziva was fine. He even allowed himself a small smile as he realized that Michael would be leaving too.

He began his work again, this time in a much better mood.

Not five minutes later the elevator dinged. Tony looked up with a smile on his face as he got ready to greet Ziva, however he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Instead of Ziva coming out of the elevator with the smile he loved like he'd expected her to, Ziva came storming out and headed right to his desk. She didn't even say a word as she forced him up and dragged him into the elevator.

Tony shot McGee a helpless look right before the elevator doors closed. He didn't know what he did, but judging from the look on Ziva's face, one thing was for certain—he was in trouble.

As soon as the heavy metal doors slid closed Ziva reached over and flicked on the emergency elevator stop button. Then she turned to Ziva with fury written all over her face, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY FATHER?!"

* * *

**Lol, so you probably weren't expecting that to be the ending, but I have one more chapter that I will write and I'm thinking that you'll like it. :) Also, I bet you didn't think the fight between Tony and Ziva's father about the whole interrogation/bad father thing was going to come back in the story, but I introduced it for just this reason... I don't think that reason is hard to figure out but if you don't know then read the next chapter (probably tommorrow) and you'll find out. Again, thanks for reading and please review!**

**PS. I am SO psyched for the new NCIS episode tonight! :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Undercovers... Again

Chapter: 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: Hey, so I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but stupid homework and projects left me with no time to write. Anyways, here is the next (and final) chapter as promised. I hope that you enjoy it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter myself, and I think you'll like it too. Anyways, thank you for all your reviews throughout the story. Also, in answer to a question in a review. Gibbs calls Ziva 'Ziver' all throughout the sixth season. I noticed he used the nickname a lot in the last episode, Hide and Seek. Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

Tony gulped, _uh oh… _

The look on Ziva's face spoke volumes—she was not happy about this. He decided to let her rant a little before trying to say anything, knowing that it would help her relieve some anger.

He stood there in silence as Ziva paced, "How could you do tell my father that he is a horrible parent?! How do you think _I _felt when my father suddenly asks me if he failed me because _you_," She jabbed her finger into his chest, but Tony simply stood there, "told him that he did!"

Ziva looked at him expectantly, but when he didn't say anything she glared at him, "Have you ever heard me complain about my father?"

She watched as Tony tried to recall such a time and came up with nothing. His eyes were full of regret as he tried to explain himself, "No, but—"

Ziva held up her hand to cut him off, "No. You just said yourself I have not ever complained about my father, so why then did you feel it was necessary to tell him he is a horrible parent?!"

Tony gulped, "I was just… I wasn't thinking I'm sorry."

Ziva sighed in frustration as she began to pace again, "This time sorry doesn't cut it Tony. You have to think before you do things like this!"

Tony ran his hands through his hair, "What do you mean 'This time sorry doesn't cut it?' You won't forgive me?" He heard the desperation in his own voice as he asked, but Ziva simply stopped pacing and looked at him.

"No Tony, I won't forgive you this time."

The defeated look on Tony's face was almost enough to make Ziva relent and give him her forgiveness, but she strengthened her resolve and stood her ground. "Maybe then you'll finally learn."

Tony's eyes refused to meet hers as he begged, "Come on Zee, I said I'm sorry, _please _forgive me."

Ziva shook her head, "No Tony, this time you have gone too far."

Tony reached out to her but Ziva stepped back, totally unaware of the way she was breaking Tony's heart.

"Please Ziva, I'm sorry it was a stupid thing to do. I was wrong and never should've said anything."

Ziva's cold gaze met his heartbroken one, still she didn't back down. "You can stop trying to gain my forgiveness, you will not receive it. Now this conversation is over."

She reached over and started the elevator up again, then faced the cold metal doors. Tony tried to get her to look at him, but Ziva refused.

Finally Tony reached over and stopped the elevator again, then turned to Ziva. "I know you won't forgive me but we have to talk."

"No we do not Tony." Ziva ignored him and started the elevator again, but Tony merely stopped it again.

He gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him, "Come on Ziva at least give me a chance to explain."

Ziva sighed as she saw the desperation in his eyes, "Fine."

Tony gave her a small smile out of gratitude before beginning, "It was all a stupid argument over who was going to interrogate Malech. Gibbs' had already said that I could and I was preparing to when your father came storming out of the elevator. He yelled at me and demanded to know why he wasn't contacted sooner about your abduction. I said that we'd been busy trying to find you and that we had Malech under arrest. He demanded that he be allowed to interrogate the man, but I said that I was going to. He said that was ridiculous, he would interrogate Malech because he was your father. I said that _I_ would interrogate Malech because _I_ was your partner and he never was much of a father to you. Then Gibbs came in and began yelling at me. He overheard the argument and said that your father did what he thought was best for you."

Tony paused and ran his hands through his hair, "Look Ziva, I know I messed up. I was way out of line when I said those things and I'm sorry!"

Ziva felt her anger fade away at the look Tony was giving her. Not even after Jeanne left did he appear so broken and vulnerable. She closed her eyes, "I forgive you."

She opened her eyes again to see Tony blinking back tears, "Thank you."

Ziva merely nodded and was about to start the elevator again when Tony's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Ziva looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Tony took a deep breath as he recalled Gibbs' words, "_When Ziva gets back I want you two to talk."_

"I… uh," Tony tried to calm his nerves. "I'm very thankful that you forgave me, but we still need to talk."

Ziva looked at him in confusion, but didn't say a word as she waited for him to continue.

"You scared us all pretty bad there when you were abducted."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "It's not like I had much of a choice Tony."

"Yeah… I know. I just… You being taken kind of put things into perspective for me."

Ziva furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

Tony swallowed nervously, "I know that we share a dangerous job, it's just that I guess I never really thought that—" He stopped and ran his hands through his hair, _why is this so hard?_

He sighed and tried again. "I was really worried for you when you were gone. You scared me more than I'd like to admit. I couldn't bear the thought of you never coming back. You almost died Zee…" Tony stared into her eyes, "I guess I'm just trying to let you know that I care about you."

Ziva's eyes widened in shock, _had Tony really just said that?_

She blinked back her disappointment as she realized what he'd _really_ meant.

Ziva tried not to show how much she was hurting when she replied, "I know Tony. You, McGee, Gibbs… you all care for me just like you care for Abby."

She forced a smile, then started the elevator again. She didn't dare to look Tony in the eyes because she knew doing so would probably result in her crying and Tony finding out how she truly felt.

Then, before Ziva even realized what was happening, Tony pulled her towards him and brushed his lips gently against hers. He let her go and stepped back slightly as he watched for her reaction, "Abby's like a sister to me Ziva. I don't love her the way I love you."

Ziva snapped out of the trance Tony's kiss had put her in at the word 'love.' One look at Tony's face showed he meant it and Ziva smiled.

She slowly stepped closer towards him and took his face in her hands. Then, she slowly pulled his head down towards hers and kissed him.

Tony moaned in pleasure at her kiss. He gently wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her closer while he placed his other hand on the back of her head. He slowly ran his hand over her silky hair and pulled her even closer to him.

They finally broke apart in need of air. They rested their foreheads together and Ziva sighed, "I love you too."

Ziva's words brought a genuine smile to Tony's face, not the playful grin he loved to give her. Ziva smiled in return at his happiness. Both simply stood there and got lost in the others' eyes. Tony was about to kiss her again when he heard someone clear their throat.

Both Tony and Ziva looked up in surprise to see Gibbs standing in front of the now-open elevator doors. He had one eyebrow raised and he smirked at the nervous look Ziva was giving him.

Tony, however, was grinning like an idiot. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at how happy his senior agent was.

Tony turned to look at Ziva and the look he gave her left Gibbs had no doubt at all that he truly loved the woman standing next to him.

Gibbs motioned for them to come out of the elevator, then head-slapped them both. "That's for breaking Rule 12." He looked at them seriously and watched their nervous expressions.

Tony and Ziva glanced nervously at each other and Gibbs couldn't hold back his smile any longer. He surprised them both by saying, "It sure took you long enough."

He smiled at the look of confusion on Ziva's face, then stepped forward and gave her a small hug. When they were about to pull apart he whispered in her ear, "He gives you any problems, he'll have _me_ to answer to."

Gibbs pulled back and Ziva nodded. "I need to talk to Tony alone for a minute."

Ziva glanced at Tony then smiled and walked to her desk.

Tony's gaze followed her until she sat down. He then turned his attention towards Gibbs who was, for once, waiting patiently.

"Congratulations Tony." He patted the younger agent on the back and smiled before turning serious again, "But if you hurt her, I will personally ensure that you suffer for it."

Tony nodded sincerely, but he wasn't worried. "Don't worry Gibbs," He looked at Ziva and felt his heart skip a beat as she laughed at something McGee said, "I'd never do anything to hurt her."

* * *

**YAY! They're finally together. :) Anyways, that is the end. I hope you liked it! I want to thank you all for your reviews throughout the story and ask you to make me happy and please submit one for this chapter too. Thanks for reading my story, I hope you liked it! :)**

**(PS. If you have any story requests let me know and I will try to write it.)  
**


End file.
